Save Me From The Nothing I've Become
by T-REXandtheJEW
Summary: "My father, Doctor Hiram Berry, was a scientist. He was the man who perfected the cloning formula. He was the one to figure out how to transport from point a to point b. He was a genius." She laughed mechanically. "Who would have thought someone so smart could be so stupid."
1. There's Nothing Inside

**A/N: **_Hello lovely readers! Welcome to my new story! I am sorry I kind of fell of the side of the earth for a while but I had zero inspiration to write! I got many messages about "Big Fat Heart" which I did in fact take down. I didn't like how it turned out and i am working on revising the story and will repost it. ANYWAYS, this story is nothing like my last one. It's extremely AU and different from anything I've written or read! I hope all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are welcome with open arms!_  
_Also, thank you Tiffany (tanywral) for being my beta!  
(Re-upload. It was deleted due to a cuss word in the desc. Will be uploading chapter 2 tonight!)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The title are lyrics from Bring Me To Life by Evanescence._

The camera slowly adjusts on her face. She fixes her bangs as she looks at her self on the screen, focusing her eyes on the camera. "Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Today is-" She looks down on the screen, locating the date. "December eighteenth…" She stares at the camera, expressionless, blinking a few times. "My 22nd birthday." She stares back for a few more seconds before continuing. "Its twenty thirty-four, a time where the rich have themselves cloned and the poor live in abandoned towns. Where the wealthy have robot maids and the less fortunate still use wifi." She shakes her head a few times. "It's sick really, to have such incredible technology and to keep it to yourself. To not use it to help others, but selfishly hoard it." She pauses, momentarily looking down. Her head snaps back up to the camera, her eyes full of determination. "If I wanted, I could transport my self to the other side of the world, o-or even the moon in a matter of minutes and some people have to wire tap old two thousand some Ford's and Honda's to drive somewhere. Drive"

Running a hand through her long brown hair, she sighs, shaking her head again. "My father, Doctor Hiram Berry, was a scientist. He was the man who perfected the cloning formula. He was the one to figure out how to transport from point a to point b. He was a genius." She laughed mechanically. "Who would have thought someone so smart could be so fucking stupid." She spit bitterly. "My father was always working, all day everyday. It was his life" Her expression still hard and unreadable. "He always brought his work home, but it was when he started using me as a test subject." She laughed shortly. "My mother was pissed. She tried to run away with me but my dad being the all rich and powerful man, had her thrown in jail for "kidnapping me". I haven't seen her since and that was when I was nine years old." She sighed, her dead gaze burning into the camera. "My father had a theory. A theory that you could remove "emotions". For example, say you didn't want to fear anything ever again, he believed he could remove your fear emotion…" She looked away from the camera momentarily; she looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself. She looked back to the lens and pushed on. "Of coarse the amazing Hiram Berry was right. You could remove emotions. Some big wig business man would call requesting a certain emotion to be removed and my father would remove it." Her eyes burned with hatred as she pushed on. "It's funny… The only emotions no one requested to have removed were happiness, pleasure and hatred." She laughed almost painfully. "Since I was my fathers personal test subject, if someone were to request a emotion removal and my father had never removed said emotion, he'd remove mine to make sure that he could."

Minutes ticked by and the silence went on. "He never did figure out how to replace emotions… Having tried desperately to fix me… Make me normal again instead of the emotionless shell of a person I am…" She stretched her arms above her head, cracking her knuckles as she returned to her original position. "He began hating himself for what he'd done to me… which he should. It drove him crazy, turning him into a raging alcoholic." She shrugged her shoulders. "He popped one too many pills washing them down with a bottle of whiskey and that was that. He died two years ago today." Her laugh was hard, cruel almost. "The whole fucking world is mourning my father today, saying he was an amazing man, a hero. It's funny how people think they know a person they've never even met. Only seen them in interviews and magazines on holograms…" She reached to her right, grabbing a glass of water and taking a long drink. She sat the glass back down and looked back to the screen.

"I wish I could forgive my father, I really do, but he made that impossible since he took my forgiveness emotion nine years ago." She looked away from the camera, the glowing light shining on her beautiful face. "I hate my father. I don't want to, but I do…" She bites down on her bottom lip, the small scar that graces her upper lip being highlighted in the light. "I've been doing one of these stupid video diaries for fourteen years… this is the last one I'll ever do. I mean why even bother anymore? The whole purpose of the stupid video diary was for my fathers studies." She sighed, shaking her head, the burning leaving her eyes. "I've never hated my father more then I do now… I've never wanted to feel more then I do now. I want to be able to love more then anything in the world." She flipped her silky hair over her shoulder. "I used to not care. Love was for weak people and Rachel Barbra Berry was not weak. But… now I want it. I want to be able to look at him the way he looked at me…" Her eyes looked away as painful thoughts and memories filled her mind. "It all started about six months ago…"

_i._

The loud music blasted from the expert, state of the art sound system. Rachel punched the bag a few times before doing a flawless kick combination making the heavy bag swing as it was suspended from the ceiling. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she continued beating the bag, grunts and screams ripping through her throat. She ripped off her small boxing gloves and tossed them to the floor. She walked across the large room to an open area where she practiced her Muay Tai. She was trained in four different forms of martial arts, she could shoot a gun with grace and incredible accuracy. Rachel Berry decided a long time ago that she was going to focus her "emotions" on something that would help her. Rachel was a very hateful person, hate being one of her only emotions, it wasn't that big of a surprise. She barely left her home, not liking being around normal people with normal emotions, she hated it. Plus being the daughter of one of the worlds "most influential people" everyone knew who she was. And everyone expected her to follow in her fathers foot steps, but the only thing she want's to do is figure out how to get herself back. She had no friends, she'd never been kissed or had a boy friend, both of her parents were gone, she was alone with a heart full of hate.

She let out a yell as she began beating up the standing dummy whom she named Manie. Her brow was set into a tight scowl and move after move, she didn't feel anymore normal. She heard her music fade and Hank begin talking through the speakers. "Ms. Berry, I have found the gentleman you had me locate, he is currently residing in what was once Brooklyn, New York." Rachel stilled her movements, her breathing uneven as her chest rose and fell. She grabbed a towel off of the rack and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Wait, Arthur Abrams lives in Brooklyn?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her water, drinking some thirstily, hanging the small towel off of her shoulder. She walked out of the sliding glass doors into the glass elevator that quickly rose until she was in her office. She walked over to the table and as if on cue, all the info Hank collected began popping up on the hologram screens.

"Yes Ms. Berry. When he was escorted off C9, he had to take his family with him." Rachel flicked through the pages and pictures of one Arthur Abrams. Arthur's father worked for her father a few years back. Apparently he knew how to replace missing emotions, but Rachel's father being the hard headed, I-have-to-do-everything-on-own man he was, would hear nothing of it. Arthur's father was fired and never aloud in the city again. Her father tried to contact him just before he killed himself, not caring who found a way just as long as someone did. Mr. Abrams never responded.

That must be why Arthur resides in Brooklyn. Rachel had never been to New York, or any of the states in what was know as the United States of America. She grew up in what was called Cloud 9. It was a world above the world. The sidewalks and streets were made of unbreakable glass; you could look down and see the dying earth below. The skyscrapers on earth went into the clouds, Cloud 9's went into the stars. It was amazing living on Cloud 9, it really was, but a part of Rachel had always wanted to see earth and not from above.

"Hank get my bath ready then begin packing me a bag. I'm going on a little trip." Rachel said as she shuffled off, leaving her office. He moved into the kitchen grabbing an apple from her fully stocked fridge.

Hanks voice came through yet again. "Ms. Berry, I really hope you aren't planning on visiting earth are you?" She didn't reply, but just bit into her apple and walked to the glass wall that over looked all of C9. "They will kill you. They hate people of C9."

Hank was her, for lack of better words, robot best friend. He was everywhere in the house. He updated Rachel on anything she wanted to know. He would prepare anything she needed and wouldn't leave until she requested him to. He wasn't an actual person or robot physically he was just a voice; he kind of was the house. Everyone on C9 had their own Hank.

"Well then we'll have something in common now won't we?" She took another bite into her apple, backing away from the glass wall and moving towards her bedroom. "When you pack my bag Hank, make sure it has plenty of food, water, clothing, guns, ya know the necessities okay?" She continued eating her apple as she returned to the elevator, it rose quickly and the rooms grew darker.

As she moved out of the elevator, the lights came to life with every step she took. She pushed open the large double doors that separated the long hallway to her bedroom. He room was of coarse large, elegant and feminine. Her closet was half the size of her room which was ridiculous because she never left her condo. Her favorite was her bathroom. It had a large Jacuzzi tub that sat right below a large glass window that showed the stars. Of coarse you couldn't see into her upstairs glass walls, or any for that matter. But it was her favorite place to be.

As requested, the tub was full of hot bubbly water, the jets pushing the water around. She turned her shower on, stripping off her small black shorts and hot pink sports bra. Rachel stepped into the shower and cleaned off the sweat that covered her from head to toe. She walked out of the shower and into the warm whirling water. She relaxed herself, her head leaning back and staring up through the glass ceiling, admiring the stars above. She always wondered what it would be like to love. Out of every human emotion, love was the one she yearned for the most. She's heard the songs, she's seen the movies, and read the books about love. About how the man and woman fall hopelessly in love. Slow motion runs through fields of spring flowers. Being swept off their feet, falling head over heels in love… She wants that and she hates that she can't have it.

And God she hates hating everything! She wishes her father would have removed the hate emotion so she could at least be happy. Happiness and hatred don't usually go together and since she has nothing to be happy about and tons to hate… well she a hater.

She spends a good amount of time sulking in the water before climbing out and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked over to the mirror and looked over her appearance. Rachel Berry was a very petite, and small woman. She had been training in martial arts for years so she was in incredible shape. Not to mention dance and yoga. Rachel's life long dream was to be a famous singer, ever since she was little girl, before everything went to shit. Her mother was a singer, she was incredible and Rachel wanted to be incredible too. She used to have hope that she'd be a singer one day until she lost her hope emotion. She even taught herself to play the piano and the violin, being kept inside as a test subject gave you plenty of time to practice.

She tapped on one of the drawers and it opened producing brushes, combs, and picks. She grabbed a brush and began running it through her hair. Her wet brown hair fell down a little ways past her elbows. She continued staring at herself, her olive skin, prominent nose, and full rosy lips. She swallowed thickly as she gazed at the scar that was permanently attached to her skin. It was a pink color, sticking out against her smooth skin. She got it when she was eighteen when her dad first started drinking. She quickly found out that he was an angry violent drunk. Maybe he should have removed his own emotions instead of hers. She thought to herself. He had just finished yet another unsuccessful try at getting her emotions back and he just went crazy. Yelling at her as if it were her fault that he decided to use his only child as a lab rat. At this time Rachel had seven emotions still, happiness, pleasure, hatred, rage, aggression, frustration, and depression. She was not afraid what's so ever to fight back. She ended up slapping her father after he had called her and her mother some incredibly awful things. Her father in his alcohol induced stupor had pushed her down the stairs. She hit her face on the hand railing, cutting her just above her lip. She even chipped a few three teeth, but she fixed those. If she wanted, she could go and get the scar removed, but Rachel has had enough things removed from her… Rachel would like to keep as much as she could even though this particular memory makes her hate her father even more.

Rachel had big brown eyes, with long lashes. Her left eye however was lighter then the right due to the many procedures. The procedure consisted of and very delicate and accurate laser, which was made to seek out a certain emotion, whatever emotion was typed into the machine. That laser went into the center of her left eye, right through the pupil, and sent certain chemical currents through the optical nerve and into the brain, killing whatever a certain emotion needed to be recognized and felt. Rachel (and Mr. Abrams) tried telling her father that since he was in fact killing certain parts of the brain he had needed to recreate what was killed in order to regain that emotion. He didn't listen and insisted there was a way to repair what was dead.

Her left eye was noticeably lighter; it was a darker, caramel color where as her right eye was a deep chocolate brown. It freaked people out at first, when it had first started changing colors. Some had found it incredible, but Rachel hated it. Surprise, surprise.

Once she walked out of her bathroom and into her closet, Hank was back. "Your bag is all pack and ready, waiting for you by the transporter Ms. Berry." He wasn't aloud to notify her anything unless it was an emergency whenever she is in the bathroom for privacy reasons. She picked some jeans and a black v- neck long sleeve shirt.

"Thanks Hank. How's the weather in New York? I know its December and it should be freezing but with the whole global warming scenario… I don't want to wear a snow suit and it be eighty degrees." About fifteen years ago, earth started getting signs of global warming. Glaciers melting, winters warmer then ever, all that jazz.

"The current temperature in New York is sixtyy eight degrees. With what you have picked out and a light jacket, you should be just fine." Rachel nods and tosses her clothes on her California king bed. Of coarse she didn't need that big of a bed, nor did she have anyone to help occupy it but she liked her space.

"Perfect." Rachel muttered to herself as she walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of panties and a matching bra. "Now if you'll excuse me Hank, I need to change."

"Of coarse Ms. Berry. My apologizes. Let me know if you may need anything."

"Thanks Hank." And with that, he was gone. Rachel pulled on her black panties followed by her bra. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed some lotion and rubbed it all over her skin. She rubbed her thumb over the small tattoo that graced her left hipbone. Love. It was simple, black, and cursive. She went out and got it when she was eighteen, a few days after her dad had pushed her down the stairs. She knew you only had to be twelve to get tattoos on Cloud 9, but she never really wanted one until she did.

She sighed and walked back into her room and quickly got dressed. She put on some socks and slipped on a brand new pair of sneakers from her closet. "Hank?"

Rachel called into the empty condo as she made her way down to the transporter. "Yes Ms. Berry?" She stopped in the kitchen grabbing a salad from the fridge.

"Will you set the transporter for a few miles outside of New York? I don't want to just show up out of no where. I want to blend in." Grabbing a fork she starts eating her salad as she continues her way to her bottom floor.

"As you wish." She gets into a separate elevator that is no where near as glamorous as the main, but it goes down to her father's old lab and the transporter. When the doors opened and she stepped out, she noticed the black backpack and dark grey jacket. Checking the backpack to make sure she'd have everything she'd need. There was a pop up shelter, should she need it. An emergency first aid kit with all the latest medical technology. She rolled her eyes. Clothes, water, food packets, looked good except… "Your weapons are secured in your jacket." Hank added. "The jacket by the way, the dial by the left breast pocket, should you get cold or too warm, turn the dial and it will either heat or cool you."

"Thanks Hank but these jackets aren't exactly new…" Jackets like the one that she was now pulling on had been around for a while actually.

"I know, I just thought I'd remind you. You haven't really been in need of a jacket in quite sometime." She sighed putting on the backpack. Sometimes she really hated Hank, but he was her only friend so she tried to hate him less.

"Alright Hank. I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on the house and I'll let you know if I need you." I patted the right shoulder of the backpack which held a small cellular device so she could keep in contact with Hank.

"Be safe Ms. Berry." With that she stepped into the transporter and hit the green button, transporting her to New York City.

Rachel had seen older movies where they had transporters, but in the movies a bunch of colors fly passed, its quite trippy actually, but that's not at all what it's like. It's quick and painless. Everything is black for a few seconds and then you're there. It's like slowly blinking your eyes.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. She somehow felt… heavier down here. Which was probably due to the about of gravity down here. There obviously was gravity up on C9, but not as much as there was here. She saw tons of tall buildings in the distance, identifying that as NYC. She began walking towards the city, noticing all the trees and plants that they didn't really have on C9. They had some flowers and what not but here they were everywhere. She pulled out the old a device which would show her where Arthur Abrams was in this exact moment. It looked like he was about five miles away; pocketing the small device she began moving in the direction of Arthur Abrams.

It took her a little less then two hours to make it into the city, which many people were walking around. Rachel quickly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her sunglasses, putting them on. She didn't need to attract any attention seeing as everyone around her probably hated her. She looked around at all the old buildings and glowing signs. It looked like an old, less high tech C9. They had our own version of New York up in the sky.

Everything she noticed was extremely dirty, so much different from her home where everything was shiny clean. Rachel accidentally bumped into someone, who in returned angrily told her to watch where she was going. _Interesting. In the air or on earth… everyone was an asshole. Who knew?_

She finally made it to the building where the answer to her problems may be. She looks over the housing list, locating an Abrams; she made her way up to the room and knocked on the door.

She stood waiting outside the apartment, her sunglasses still on just to be safe. She heard the turn of multiple locks, a chain, and finally the door handle before the door opened. The man who opened the door was a short man with curly dark brown hair. He had dark eyebrows but soft kind eyes, and a sweet smile. "Can I help you?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes. I'm looking for an Arthur Abrams." She said trying her best to sound as professional as possible. She was glad to see recognition in his face.

"Hold on one second okay?" She nodded her head before he turned and disappeared into the apartment. She heard the man who answered the door holler to Arthur, but calling him Artie, telling him someone was here to see him.

A few moments later a slim guy with glasses and big blue eyes appears in front of her. He looks down at her for a moment. "You wanted to see me?" He said confusion in his voice.

"Yes. I'm seeking help and you're the only one who can help me." She said watching his face become even more confused then before.

"I- I don't understand what you mean… you need my help? Wait what?" And here was the hard part. Rachel was hoping he would decide to help her, to not blame her for her father's doings like everyone else into this sick world. But like it or not, she was expecting for him to laugh and slam the door in her face.

"Your father, Dr. Abrams, used to work for one Hiram Berry correct?" Rachel asked studying his reactions.

"…Yes… I still don't understand what that has to do with me. He got fired when I was like ten years old." Rachel nodded holding her hands out to stop him from continuing.

"Yes I know. And I'm terribly sorry, but your father knew things that I need to know. I need to know how to reverse the emotion removal procedure." She didn't mean to just spit it all out, but the words just kind of flew out of her mouth.

"…So you're one of those rich fixed up girls from C9, who wants to be normal again?" She could hear the disgust in his voice, see it in his face.

"No I'm not. I'm the test subject. The one who has no emotions, the one how can't feel anything other than hatred, pleasure, and happiness. If you didn't put it together yet, it hard to be happy when you hate everything." She spoke the last few words out of her gritted teeth, hating the way he looked at her as if she had asked for this herself.

He looked at her questioningly for a moment before smiling a ghost of a smile. "Your Hiram's daughter aren't you?"

Rachel hated the way he said her fathers name, she really hated hearing his name in emotionral. "Yes." She spit out.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." He crossed her arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame. "Prove it." She knew exactly what he meant by that. Only a few people knew about the side effects of emotion removal and he was one of them.

She looked down and slowly removed her sunglasses. She sighed and looked back up into his eyes, watching as his light up with interest. "So it's true? It makes the iris of the human eye lighter?" He stepped closer, looking into her eye. "Fascinating." He said just above a whisper.

He stepped back from her shaking his head, his perfect white teeth gleaming in his smile. "Believe me now?" Rachel asked tucking her glasses into her pocket.

He nods. "W-would you like to come in?" She asks, pushing the door open wider, his eyes still trained on hers.

"Yeah, thanks." She rolled her eyes when she looked back to him, he was still staring. This is why she didn't like to go out. People stare and she hates it. She knew Artie was staring because he was fascinated where as other stare because she looks like a freak.

Rachel walks into the apartment which is much bigger then she imagined. There were two men sitting on the couch watching TV on a… HDTV? Wow those are old. The place was nice. It was weird not being able to just stare out at the world like in C9. The walls here were not made of glass.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Rachel. Rachel, these are two of my roommates. Guys, don't stare at her left eye." Rachel rolled her eyes yet again. Was he an idiot? Tell them not to stare and of coarse now they will just to see what not to stare at. And this was the man who was supposed to help her?

"Artie… you can't tell someone not to stare and expect them not to. Now we have to." The smaller boy on the couch said. He was dress in formfitting clothing. Very elegant but yet casual. He would fit in just well in C9.

"It's okay. Stare away." She half expected them to turnaround a continue watching TV, but no. They stood up and walked right on over, studying my eyes.

"Whoa, how'd you get that?" The curly haired one known as Blaine asked. The other gentlemen was looking more at my outfit then my oh so interesting eye.

"Birth defect." Rachel said shrugging. Artie nods, understanding why she chose not to voice her crazy messed up past.

"Seriously? This is awesome. You're like a human husky." Blaine said his face extremely close to hers. Kurt pulls him away and holds his hand out for her to shake.

"Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you." Rachel shakes his hand quickly, forcing a smile to her lips. She hates meeting new people.

"Okay guys, I need to talk to Rachel. If you'll excuse us." Artie holds open a door to what I assume is his bedroom? He question answered when she steps foot into the room. It was a typical guys room, or from what she knew. The only bedroom she's seen besides the ones on TV was her fathers and that doesn't count.

"Okay so, you need me to help you get your emotions back… correct?" She watched him move around his room. He pulled a chest out from the floor of his closet.

"Umm… y-yeah. I just want to feel something other then hatred." He clicked open the clasps of the chest, fishing keys from his pocket, using one to unlock the dark brown chest.

"My dad left this stuff for me. I won't be able to do anything without the right equip-"

"I have a lab at my house! I'll pay you whatever you want I just need your help." She had a feeling if she could beg, if she had the emotions for it, she'd sound extremely pathetic.

"I would love to go to your father's lab. That place is legendary." She hated the way her praised her father as if he were some saint. Her father wasn't a bad man, he wasn't. He was a good man who let his work and success control his life, he became power hungry.

"So you'll help me?" She asked as he opened the chest. It was full of papers, formulas maybe?

"I'll do my best. I'll have to located his notes and studies on the emotion removals, but I'm almost positive he had a way to undo it." He stopped sifting through the papers and looked up at me. "He only started this whole thing," he said motioning to the papers in front of him. "so that he could help you." This made Rachel happy, a feeling she hadn't felt for a while. That feeling didn't last long though as the hate crept back in. How could her father not at least look at Dr. Abrahams theories?

"When I was younger, six maybe, my mother and I got into a horrible car crash. She died, but I survived." Rachel wanted to feel for him, but she couldn't. She didn't feel anything. "I lost the ability to use my legs, paralyzed from the waist down." He looked down at his legs, moving one of his feet. "My father practically killed himself trying to find a cure." He smiled. "He did. About a year before he began working for your dad. He wanted to do for you what he did for me. He wanted to help you."

Rachel furrowed her brow, trying to summon any emotion at all. "I'm sorry." She said dryly. She hated the sound of her own voice.

Artie waved it off. "It's not your fault. Now. I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, but I could find a place. I wouldn't burden you with expecting you to house me as well." Artie stood from the floor. A smile on his face.

"Non sense. You'll stay here." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You may have to sleep on the couch though. I don't think the other three guys want to share there beds."

"The couch is fine." She was expecting to have to use the pop up shelter, which was nice, but a dead give away the she was from C9. "Wait three roommates?"

Artie pulled open his door and walked back out to the living room. "Yeah, Finn. He will be home later. Work." He said making a gagging noise which made her smile, a foreign feeling.

"Oh cool" _Finn… that's a nice nam_e, Rachel thought to herself.

_ii._

After eating dinner and spending time with her new friends? She found herself getting ready for bed. She cursed Hank for packing her usual pajama's which consisted of small silk pajama shorts and a matching top which stopped right above her hip bone. Why on earth would she wear this in this situation? Then again why wear it while at home all alone?

She brushed through her hair before beginning to brush her teeth. She heard a knock at the door and mumbled a "one minute" tooth paste spilling from her mouth into the sink. She bent down to spit and stood back up to the door opening and a half naked man standing in the doorway.

Her eyes went wide as they traveled down the muscular plane of his bare chest. He was wearing athletic shorts which hung just right in his hips. She swallowed thickly and looked up to see his face. She had to crane her neck due to his astonishing height and her small petite form. Her breath caught in her throat at then beauty this man was. His face was memorizing. He had a strong jaw line and dimples that made her stomach flutter. His cheeks were covered in stubble connecting above his lips- his lips. God she wanted to kiss them. She had never felt this way towards anyone before. She knew it wasn't love because she can't love… lust maybe? Lust was an effect of pleasure right? Was she in lust with the man that stood in front of him? Her thoughts vanished as she finally looked into his eyes. They were kind eyes, the kind of eyes she could stare into forever. The color of his eyes amazed her. They were the color of her left eye but his were a wonderful cinnamon color, were as hers had a dark, dull cloud hanging over them.

She blinked her eyes at him a few times to make sure he was real. His mouth twitched into a half smirk. "Hi…"

_**A/N2: **So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Would you continue to read this story if I wrote more? Let me know! Reviews = Love! _


	2. There Must Be Something More

**AN: Okay re-posting because my beta accidentally sent me the un-beta'd version and didn't save it so i went through and beta'd. So if there are still mistakes, I apologize. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up VERY soon. I hope to have this entire story finished by July 2nd so the updates will be more frequent! anyways enjoy! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters.**

Finn pulled off his worker helmet, using the back of his other hand to wipe the sweat that sat on his forehead, he glanced up at the tall metal structure that he just finished working on. He grabbed his water canteen and removed the lid, tilting it back drinking the cool water. The sun felt like it was blazing, especially since it was December, so he poured some of the water over his head. It wet his hair and dribbled down his face, neck, and to his chest, wetting his shirt. He shook his head back and forth getting rid of the excess water. He tossed the empty canteen into the back of his truck and hopped off the tail gate, shutting it. "See you later Hudson"

He nodded at one of his buddies, Noah Puckerman, as he moved to his car. "Later Puck." Finn waved and climbed into his truck. He's known Puck since they were kids. They were neighbors, their mother's were good friends. Seeing as they were both practically single mothers, they had tons in common. He and Puck had joined the oil rigging field when they were seventeen. Oil was and has always been very scarce and they wanted to help their mothers. After Finn's dad got sick, his whole world got flipped upside down. He'd never admit it but he loved his dad despite the alcoholism and the anger issues. He'd tried everything to get him the medicine he needed. He knew people of C9 had the technology and medical abilities to help and being the assholes they are, they never got back to him. That's how he'd met one of his roommates Artie. Artie's father used to be some medical scientist or some shit up in C9. Artie had been studying his fathers notes wanting follow in his father's footsteps and was able to help him. At least from the illness. Finn hadn't seen his father in years. After he got better he just disappeared, ripping his and his mother's hearts right out of their chests. Artie was Finn's best friend and Finn would be forever in debt to him.

Finn put the key in the ignition and started the truck. He sighed when he looked at the fuel gage. It was practically at zero again, something no one wants to see. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even drive, he'd just walk everywhere, but his job was much too far and required him to drive. Sometimes he and Puck would car pool, but Puck lives on the opposite side of the city, it was only when one or the other had no gas. He put the truck in drive and sped off, already trying to figure out if they'd have enough money for more gasoline.

Since all the Politian's, celebrities, and anyone else wealthy enough to live up on C9, they decide gas prices and housing prices. It's total bullshit though. They don't even live here or use gas, but they have the right to over price it, forcing us to go poor over things they don't even need. Bastards.

Finn had only met one person from C9, Artie's father before he passed away. The only decent person to ever come from that place as far as he's concerned. But then again he's never personally met anyone else from there. He still hated them though. They had all the money and power and technology in the world and yet they are still greedy jerks. I mean who charges people for stuff they don't need? Especially at outrageous prices? And then the jobs they give us make absolutely no money what's so ever. It's pretty fucked up actually.

He maneuvers his way through the practically empty streets of New York. Not many people drive because they can't afford it, the streets are crowded more with people then cars. Finn has always kind of wondered what it was like thirty years ago when the streets of New York were packed with cars and people. He wasn't alive then, but his parents were and his mother told him about how beautiful and amazing this city was. That it used to be so alive, unlike the dead city he lives in now.

Finally arriving at his nicely run down apartment, he kills the engine and hops out of the truck. Finn thinks these apartments used to be the nice apartments of New York, and probably still are. They had an awesome view and since their landlord lived on C9 and only came down to collect rent, they could go hang out on the roof. That was his favorite thing to do was to just stare up at the stars. He knew it kind of made him a pussy or whatever, but he couldn't help but wonder that when the rich get tired of C9 or come up with new technology and move to mars or where ever the hell they want, will people on earth get to move up to C9? He will never admit it but he's always wanted to go up there. To see what it's like to live in a world above the world. To see the stars that much closer…

Finn turns the keys into the door of his apartment, opening the door; he walks in and closes the door behind him. He toes of his dirty work boots and tosses his keys on the table. "Hello?" He hollers into the apartment as he walks into the kitchen to see what kind of food they had in the fridge. Not much, shocker!

"Hey, Finn." Shutting the fridge door, he turns around to see his step brother's boyfriend Blaine, his other roommate. They all decided to move in together so that rent would be cheaper between all of them. And cheaper rent means more food, and less stress.

"Hey Blaine. Were out of food again…" He sighs and runs one of his dirty work hands through his hair. It seemed like they were always out of food… I guess that's what happens when you have four grown men living in one apartment together.

"Oh yeah sorry, we all already ate." He pauses and smiles.

"What?" Blaine looks overly excited, he's always happy about something, but he looks extremely happy now. He walks further into the kitchen and stands next to Finn.

"We have a guest." His eyebrows rising as his smile widens. A guest? He didn't really know who the guest could be… Everyone they knew, they never called them guests, but by there names.

"Who?" Blaine's smile widens even further, if possible and he opens his mouth to speak.

"Blaine!" They look up to see Kurt poking his head into the kitchen. "Artie needs to speak to you. Hey Finn, you look awful." And then he ducks back out.

Finn rolls his eyes and looks back down to Blaine who is walking away. "You're not going to tell me who?" Blaine stops and spins around look at him.

"I'll be right back okay?" And with that he disappears into the apartment. Finn shakes his head and grabs a piece of bread, biting into it as he walks to his room.

He kicks the door shut behind him and flops down on his unmade bed. He just wants to sleep, but needs to shower and would really like to eat. He reluctantly stands up and stretches his arms over his head. Finn puts the piece of bread in his mouth as he pulls off his dirty t-shirt and shucks off his greasy jeans. He searches around for a minute until he finds his black basketball shorts and pulls them on.

Finn bites into the bread and pulls the rest out of his mouth, chewing the semi stale bread. He opened his bedroom door and finished off the bread and was about to knock on the closed bathroom door when he remembered he needed his towel. He'd learned his lesson about forgetting his towel or leaving his towel in the bathroom.

He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed the towel that hung on the back of the door, slinging it over his bare shoulder leaving his room and headed back to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, not able to really make out what was said due to the sound of running water. But he thought he heard what sounded like a 'come in' so he reached for the door handle and turned it. Pushing the door open, he froze in the doorway when he saw a petite brunette, staring back at him wide-eyed.

His breath caught in his throat when he actually looked into her eyes. It was like he was in some kind of trance; he couldn't pull his eyes from hers. They were brown only one was lighter then the other, like a darker caramel color, it was amazing. He'd never seen anything like it, it fascinated him.

When he finally pulled his eyes away from hers he noticed how stunning she was. He swallowed thickly as he gazed down at her. She had silky brown hair that he really wanted to run his hand though. Her lips looked soft and rosy, a small scar adored her upper lip and he had an urge to kiss the small mark on her skin. He smiled at the toothpaste that was in the corners of her mouth. "Hi."

She stared at him for a moment longer before quickly turning and rinsing out her mouth. He hadn't even looked at her body before, but whoa. She was definitely short, but that didn't mean her legs didn't go on for miles because they did. He had never seen anything like her.

She wiped her mouth on her towel and grabbed her things and shuffled past him, "sorry" she murmured before exiting the bathroom. He furrowed his brow as he watched her hurry towards Arties room. Was she Artie's guest? His mind reeled with questions about girl as he shut the door and started his shower.

i.

Slamming the door behind her, she leaned her back up against it, her mind going in every direction trying to figure out what just happened to her. She knew her body was definitely reacting to the shirtless man she had just encountered, but her mind was all over the place. She had never felt what she was feeling now. It was like there was some sort of pull, like she had a need for him or something. It was very discomforting.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Her head snaps over to Artie who is lying on his bed reading through his father's notes.

Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. She doesn't know if she's okay, she has no clue how to feel right now. She's definitely not happy or pleasured… well not really. One thing she knows for certain is how much she hates how she left. What the hell was that about? She could have at least said hello back. "Rachel?"

Artie sits up and swings his legs to the ground. "Yeah, sorry I'm fine." She rushes over to her back pack and puts her things away. "Thanks again for letting me stay." She says as she zips the black bag.

"Y-you're welcome… Are you sure you're okay?" Taking a deep breath Rachel, tries to calm her self. She really hates when people push her, when they keep asking her if she's okay… she hate's it.

"Yes Artie. I'm fine." She tried to keep the harshness from her voice but failed miserably. She reached back and began braiding her hair back into one long braid. She could feel Artie's eyes on her, watching her. Quickly tying the end of her braid she looked back up to him. "Do you have a blanket or something I can use?"His eye brows shoot up and he tosses the notebook to the side before standing up. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He grabs one of his pillows and hands it to Rachel. "Follow me. The blankets are in the hall closet, but you can wait out here while I grab you one."

She nods and picks up her bag, lifting it to her shoulder, she follows Artie out of the room. He motions for her to make her self comfortable, turning and walking down the hall. Rachel sets her bag on the floor by the couch, her bed for the night, and tosses the pillow down as well. She looks over towards the bathroom to see the door open, the man gone, but that pull still annoyingly present.

"Here you are Ms. Berry." Artie says as he hands her an old checkered quilt. "It's old, but it's clean." He smiles down at her and she smiles weakly back. "Let me know if you need anything okay?"

Rachel nods, sitting down on the couch and he turns and starts walking back to his room. "A-Artie?" He turns back to her, "How long do you think this whole… procedure will take?"

He walks back over to her and sits beside her, leaving some space between them. "Well it depends… The sooner I get all the equipment I guess."

"We can go to C9 tomorrow, I- I mean if you want. We can go whenever you want to." Rachel doesn't want to be too pushy, but she really wants to be normal again. She wants to be able to live her life.

"Can we? I'd really love to go as soon as possible myself." His eyes dance with excitement and it makes Rachel smile.

"Okay so tomorrow then? You are welcome to stay as long as you want, I'll make sure you get everything you need." Artie nods and smiles.

He stood up and looked down at her. "Well we better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel." He smiles at her again and turns to leave. Rachel stands her self and spreads the blanket out on the couch. She walks over to the large window that over looks part of the city.

Earth was so much different then C9. In C9, everything is possible, where all your dreams "come true"; it was all about what's next. Here on earth, it's like the definition of survival. She didn't consider anything about Cloud 9 survival. With the insane technology, it's just finding the next way to lengthen the short human life.

Being here on earth is quite incredible too. She's gazed down at it her entire life, it looks so much different. From the city in the sky it looks like a dying planet, but here on earth it looks like life. There are plants and animals and it so… refreshing.

Rachel snaps her head to the side when she hears the floor board's creek. Her intense training in martial arts keeps her on her toes at all times. Turning around she sees the tall, beautiful man from the bathroom. Now he's wearing a shirt and a hoodie, along with the same black gym shorts.

"Hey. I didn't mean to scare you." He says, hesitantly walking closer. Her gaze travels down to his feet which are covered in mismatching socks. It makes her smile and relax. She turns back to the window and looks down at the dirty streets of the city.

"You didn't scare me." Her voice is low, monotone. She hears his footsteps get slowly closer; her skin prickles with goose bumps as she feels his heat radiate off of him as he stands next to her. She takes a quick peek up at him and that weird feeling from earlier returns. She turns back to the window, but looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you said come in…" He pauses for a beat before continuing. "I'm not some creepy perve, I promise." This makes Rachel smile, keeping her head down, she smiles to herself.

The silence creeps between them again as they stand side by side looking out into the night. "It's alright." Rachel murmurs with as much enthusiasm, or lack there of, as the last time she spoke. She can see him look down at her through her peripherals and her stomach tightens.

"I'm Finn by the way. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier…" Forcing herself to look at him, Rachel gazes up at him and nods.

"Rachel." And with that her eyes are back on the dark city. She can still feel his eyes on her, she can't tell if she likes it or hates it. Silence falls on them once again, his eyes still on her.

"I'm- I was going to go up to the roof and look at the stars… you can come if you want." The mention of stars gets Rachel's attention. Craning her neck to look up to him, his eyes were truly beautiful. She nods her head slightly and a half smile slips onto his face. Her breath catching in her throat at the sight.

"Okay." They stand there for a moment just looking at each other. "Okay." He says again, the boyish grin still gracing his features. "Uh, follow me." And then he turns and starts walking towards the door. She watches him walk away, intrigued by the man and shamelessly admiring his assets. He turns once he gets to the door and looks back to her. "You comin''?"

Rachel nods her head and walks to meet him at the door. Opening it, Finn holds the door open for her, gesturing for her to go before him. "Thank you." She whispers as she passes him and stops in the hallway.

"Alright, this way." He tilts his head in the right direction and starts walking; Rachel follows behind him leaving a bit of distance between them. "Technically no ones aloud on the roof. A while back some of the tenants tried to commit suicide by jumping." She listens as he leads her up the stairwell. "We won't get caught though. The land lord lives up on C9 and rarely comes down."

Finn pushes open and old metal door and then they're on the roof. He places a large rock in the door to hold it open. Rachel assumed it was so they didn't get locked up here. "Over here." Finn calls and she obediently follows.

There's and old blanket lying on the ground where he was now sitting. He patted the spot next to him, the same smile on his lips. Rachel walks over and sits down next to him, leaving plenty of room between the two of them. She can feel his eyes trained on her again, but ignores it and stares straight ahead.

"You can lie back if you'd like." Rachel turns and see's he himself has laid down. His hands tucked behind his head as he looks up into the sky. She slowly let herself relax in to the blanket and looked up at the night sky. Rachel had always wondered what the stars looked like from earth. Were they smaller, could you even see them from here?

You could. Not as clearly but you could still see them. It made her smile, she felt comfortable, for really the first time since she had gotten here. It was weird not seeing C9 from earth though. She knew it was there, but you can see it. She was glad you couldn't see it from earth because if you could, you wouldn't be able to see the beauties that are the stars.

"This is my favorite thing to do." Finn's voice tears her from her thoughts, bringing her back to earth. "Isn't it weird that there is a whole world floating somewhere between us and the stars and we can't even see it?" Rachel turns her head and watches him. His profile as beautiful as she knew it would be, his chest rising and falling slowly as he looks to the sky. A small piece of his stomach exposed for his shirt having rode up.

She unknowingly licks her lips as she studies him. "I wonder what it looks like." Finn says just above a whisper. Rachel's eyes still watching him as his mind reels.

"What what looks like?" Rachel asks quietly. Finn seems surprised that she was actually listening to him as he looks over at her quickly. Their eyes locking, his amber eyes burning into hers. Rachel's breath stills as the intensity burns between them.

"Um…" Finn's mouth opens and closes as he tries to find the words to speak. "I wonder what Cloud 9 looks like." His voice sounds breathless. It was like he forgot what he was thinking about, it was weird.

Rachel told her self she wasn't going to tell anyone about her true identity, wasn't going to tell anyone about where she was truly from. Well except for Artie of coarse, but something told her she could trust him. There was a connection between them which she didn't understand, but she was going to follow her gut.

"It's like living on a cloud." There gazes still locked, his brow furrows and his mouth opens slightly.

"How..? How do you know that? Have you been there before?" He immediately sits up and looks down at her expectantly. Rachel follows suit, much slower, but sits up as well.

"I actually grew up there." She whispers, knowing he heard her as he leaned closer to her. His face was telling her to continue, but she stayed silent.

"Is that how you know Artie? Were your parents kicked off C9 too?" He bends his legs as the knees and pulls his long legs to his chest, his arms wrapping around them.

Rachel looks down and tucks an arrant strand of hair behind her ear as she crosses her legs. "Not exactly…" She hates the way she can't look at him with out wanting to reach out and touch him. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't understand what was going on with her, but she didn't like it… well not really.

"What happened?" She could hear the concern in his voice, as if he really wanted to know. But did he really want to know about who she really was. Rachel knows how people of earth see people of C9 and they don't see them through the nicest lenses.

"Well… I-" Finn stares at her, waiting for her reply, but she can't bring herself to tell him the truth, at least not yet. "What do you think of people who live up on Cloud 9?" Rachel asks.

Finn seems a bit thrown off by the question, but answers anyways. "Oh, um… I've never really… met anyone from there… Well besides Artie and his father, but from what I've heard…" He shrugs his shoulders and looks back towards the stars. "They are all self-centered, cloned, assholes, who can't spare any of their technology to help anyone on earth."

Rachel could feel the anger and distaste radiate off of him. Rachel started laughing. A good, straight from the gut laugh. A laugh she hadn't experienced in years. Falling back onto her back, she continued to laugh, covering her face with her hands. Her abdominal muscles were burning and she wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Peeking up at Finn, he looked at her like he had missed the joke, as if she were a crazy person. Another fit of giggles erupted from her chest, tears pooling in her eyes as she began laughing again, her legs flailing in the air.

"I'm sorry." Rachel breathes out as she finally catches her breath again. "I'm sorry." Rachel slowly sits up, a few more chuckles escaping as she wipes her tear covered cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nods as she catches her breath. "Did- did I say something funny?" Finn looked confused beyond words and honestly a little freaked out. Great, if her eye didn't make her weird enough, now she was a loon.

Rachel nods and waits to speak until she's one hundred percent sure that she won't bust out laughing again. "I'm sorry it's just… you are spot on about the people who live up there." She looks away from his beautiful caramel eyes and looks back to the dark city that surrounds her. "All anyone cares about is the next best procedure or-or when they'll be able to live on the sun." A bitter laugh tears from her chest, her eyes darkening, she could feel Finn's gaze on her. "Who the fuck wants to live on the sun?" The people who lived on Cloud Nine sickened her probably more then anyone to ever exist. She's lived there her whole life, was surrounded by them in her early years, and they'll never change, ever. That's way she stays locked up in her glass tower like some poor defenseless princess in search of a prince. Rachel is in search of that fairytale love, paired with the prince charming, but she was not that pathetic damsel in distress. She would never be that poor little girl again, she knew that much.

That familiar burning hate simmers through her blood as she thinks about her future with out feeling anything. Alone. Rachel Berry will live alone in her tower. Forever. No happy endings. "I'm not trying to put words into your mouth or anything, but you sound like you hate C9...or at least the people who live there." Finn murmurs quietly beside her as they sit side by side.

"That would be an understatement." Rachel spits out, the hate lacing though her words. Rachel immediately hates herself for sounding like such a bitch in front of him. "I'm sorry; those people just piss me off." She quickly apologizes, her voice lacking every emotion.

Finn sighs looking back to the sky, "That makes two of us." Rachel looks down at him, noting the small fire in his eyes that wasn't there before. She studies his face for a while until his eyes flash over to hers, locking her in place. Rachel wants to look away, but can't. That weird needy, wanting feeling from before pooling deep in her stomach. "How do you know so much about them…and all that stuff about C9?"

"Um… well I -uh." Rachel stutters as she tries to figure out what the hell to tell the man lying in front of her. He will either one, get up and lock her up here or two, be in different. He sits up then, turning to face her, and crosses his legs in front of him.

"Rachel, will you just tell me? I've been trying to be patient, but the suspense is killing me." He says with a light chuckle, the cute small smile slipping onto his lips. Rachel can't help but smile. He looks like a little boy, with his dopey smile and slouched back. How can he go from mouth wateringly sexy to let me pinch your cheeks your so cute?

Rachel quickly looked down at her hands, here goes nothing. "Okay, well I… I actually… Live on C9." She peeks up at him thought her lashes, but quickly looks back down. "I needed Artie's help s-so he's going to help me…"

The silence stretches out longer then Rachel thought. She expected some sort of out burst or some form of a dramatic exit, but he doesn't move. Neither of them do and Rachel hates it. "Say something." It comes out of her mouth in a rude, angry tone and she hates that too.

"I don't really know what to say." His voice gives nothing away, it's almost as emotionless as hers and she hates this as well. She liked his voice.

"Right." Letting out a short breath, Rachel stands up, brushing off her lap. "Well I don't want to bother you so I'm going to head back in-"

"No!" Finn practically shouts as he scurries to his feet. "Please? Stay?" His eyes are soft and pleading as he looks down at her. "I-I like the company." He looks like a small boy again, but this time more vulnerable, she prefers the happy version much better.

She crosses her arms protectively over her chest. "Are you sure you want my company?" Rachel asks bitterly, wincing herself as the little boy gets smaller with every word she says.

"Of coarse I do." He pauses again, straightening his back, standing to his full height. Boy was he tall. Rachel swallowed thickly as her gaze moved south. The heat deep in her stomach that was ever present in his presence growing warmer and spreading further. "I'm sorry. I'm- I guess I'm a little shocked."

Rachel looks back up to him his eyes searching hers. She wonders what he thinks about her left eye. Does it creep him out? It usually creeps people out, you know when she actually saw people she could just tell they were staring at her eye, but Finn… he didn't. "About what?"

Her words have about as much enthusiasm as a ten year old boy at a baby shower. She actually wanted to know what was running through his mind and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't even show that. "You. You seem so… normal."

Normal. Well there's a word no one has ever used to describe her. It's always been driven, rude, weird, and lab rat. Never ever has it been normal. "Normal?"

"Yeah, I always thought C9 people all had their heads up their asses." Finn says playfully. She could tell he was desperately trying to lighten the mood which had gone from good to bad in a heart beat.

"Oh trust me they do." Rachel did not hide her distaste of C9ers in her voice. "I try to stay as far away from them as possible.

His smile falls and his brow furrows as he looks off to the side. "How do you do that? Avoid people of Cloud 9 when you live on Cloud 9?"

The cool breeze of the old city blows around them, goose bumps rising on Rachel's skin. She's not sure if that's from Finn and the pull deep in her abdomen or the wind. She shivers lightly, rubbing her hands over her skin. "It's a lot easier then you'd think."

She watches, not really sure what to do as Finn pulls his hoodie off of his body and hesitantly drapes if over her small shoulders. "Here you seem cold." Finn says softly as he rubs his hands over her arms a few times. Their eyes meet again, his amber to her caramel chocolate. This time she can feel a physical pull towards him. Like gravity or some sort of force is pushing her to him, and him to her. His eyes ignite with a fire that she'd never seen before; it made her need pull even harder.

His hands were still firmly placed on her arms as they slowly moved towards each other. Was Rachel really going to kiss a complete stranger? I mean she didn't even know anything about him besides he loves the stars and hates C9ers. And it's not like she hadn't kissed a boy before, because she has. His name is Jesse and he happened to be Rachel's only friend growing up. Rachel had really thought her and Jesse were soul mates. That they'd get married and make a family, but that doesn't really work when you can't feel anything for them any more and he never really loved you anyways. It worked out for them though, she still saw him now and then. He was her first and only everything and he calmed her needs when they were in need. But Rachel wants more and she can already tell it's different with Finn. She never felt this way with Jesse. The pull in her stomach was never like this and… Oh what the hell, Rachel thought as she reached up, grabbing his t-shirt, she closed the gap between them kissing him hard on the lips.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat, she was not expecting it to feel like this. She pulled away after a moment; already needing to catch her breath. "I'm sorry." She said, her words coming out sounding foreign to her as she stared at his lips. She wasn't really sorry though, she actually wanted to kiss him again and again… and again.

Finn's mouth opened and closed a few times before pressing together in a line. She felt his large hand cup her face and before she could process what was happening his lips were on hers again. His mouth moved against hers in a hungry kiss that ripped all the air straight out of her lungs. His lips were so unexpectedly soft and warm, the caress of his lips was much sweeter then she would have ever imagined. She liked it, a lot. Rachel gripped his shoulders, fisting his shirt in her hands. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and it sent shivers up her spine. Rachel opened her mouth for him, letting out a low moan when his tongue tentively moved with hers.

A groan erupted from Finn and Rachel moved her hands up to the nape of his neck, one hand tugging on his brown hair. His hands started trailing down her sides, stopping at her hips. Rachel had never felt like this before. She wanted things to escalate, for him put out the fire that was burning within her. His hands gripped her hips tight and Rachel moved up onto her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

All too soon Finn pulls away, "I'm sorry. " He said, gently unwrapping her arms from his neck, stepping away from her. It was like he had been burned and needed to get as far from the fire as possible. "I'm sorry Rachel; I shouldn't have done that…" His voice was ruff and strangled, like he was having an internal battle with him self. Like he was debating whether or not he was actually sorry for having kissed her.

"Finn, its alright." her voice low and breathless as she watched Finn look around, his face scrunched up. Rachel wasn't really sure how she should react, to the kiss or to Finn's bewildered look.

"We should uh… we should go inside." With that he turned and began walking to the door. Rachel stood frozen not being able to move as she watched him. He pulled open the door looking back to her, the fire in his eyes gone, replaced with something colder. "You coming?"

Rachel nodded dumbly and her legs began to move, carrying her towards the door. She couldn't help but wonder while they walked in silence back to the apartment if Finn's heart was beating a hard and fast as hers was, that if he felt that same burning desire that she did.

She doesn't know how long she spends staring at the ceiling thinking about today's events. Especially what happened between her and Finn on the roof. She reached up and traced her lips, remembering the way it felt when he kissed her. She knew barely anything about this man, but he was all she could think about. Maybe if Artie can help her get her life back then she and Finn could… She shook those thoughts from her head. She can't let her self think things like that. She'd hate herself even more if Artie couldn't fix her. She drifted off into sleep with amber eyes, crooked smiles, and dimples invading her dreams.

**AN2: And there you have it. This chapter is kind of eh.. but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please let me know what you thought! Until next time... xoxo**


	3. Call My Name and Save Me

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I am SOO SO SO SO sorry for the months of hiatus! I went to boot camp for the Army so I didn't have my computer and then my beta has been busy and... yeah. So this is beta'd by me so there is probably a lot of errors so sorry in advance! ANYWAYS! I hope you like the new chapter! And if anyone is still reading, thank you so much! Much LOVE! MUAH! **_

Finn couldn't sleep that night. His mind was reeling with thoughts and images of the small brunette that slept soundly on the couch just down the hall. To say he was shocked by her admission about being from C9, was a bit of an understatement. Finn knew there was something different about her, but she seemed rather normal to him. Well if you don't include the fact that she seems bored just about all the time. Like she doesn't care about anything that's being said or that was happening, it was weird. Groaning Finn pulled himself up from his bed and dragged himself out to the kitchen to try and find something to drink. Not seeing anything in the fridge, Finn grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water from the faucet. Leaning his back against the counter, he tipped the glass back and began drinking the cool water.

Suddenly the lights flipped on and Artie was standing in front of him. He was in casual clothing and a towel draped around his neck, his hair wet. Finn almost choked on his water and clutched his chest with his free hand.

"Jesus Artie. You scared the shit out of me!" Finn exhaled deeply after swallowing the water in his mouth, trying to even his breath as Artie chuckled.

He walked into the kitchen, using the towel to dry his hair. "Sorry Finn, I didn't think anyone was up." Taking another drink of his water, Finn relaxed against the counter again.

"What are you doing up so early? It's like three thirty in the morning." It was a Saturday morning and Artie was up and showered at three in the morning? That never happened.

He got some water for himself before he started the coffee maker. "I'm leaving with Rachel for a while. I'll be back in a few weeks."

Finn's interest peaked when he mentioned Rachel. Even more when it registered that Artie would be gone with Rachel for weeks…"A few weeks? What are you doing for a few weeks?"

Artie pulled himself up onto the counter, finishing his glass of water. "I'm helping Rachel. It may take a few days, a few weeks, maybe even a few months."

Finn nodded slowly. Rachel was taking Artie back to C9, he knew it. Whatever Rachel needed help with, she came to Artie for his knowledge of technology. "You're going back to Cloud Nine?" Finn asks, not making eye contact with his friend.

"H-how'd you know that?" Artie's expression was worried and confused. Finn guessed that was supposed to be a secret, which was a smart idea.

"Rachel told me last night." He set his empty glass in the sink and was getting ready to go back to his room to try and get some sleep. He stopped and turned back to Artie. "She's different then I thought someone from C9 would be."

He looks up at him, surprised he was still there. "That's because she is different Finn. She's unlike anyone on C9 or on earth."

This got Finn's attention, he's lost sleep forgotten. "What do you mean by that?" He asks as he walks back into the kitchen and takes a seat at the small table.

Artie sighs and hops down from the counter and begins to prepare two coffees. "My dad worked for him when we lived up there. Dr. Hiram Berry was the most world renown scientist which meant my dad was always working." He turned back to Finn, "did you want some coffee?"

Finn shook his head no and Artie continued. "Well Dr. Berry came up with a new idea, an idea that you could remove peoples emotions." Taking one of the coffee's he sat down across from Finn and took a sip.

"What do you mean remove peoples emotions? Is that even possible?" Finn asked, as Artie sighed. He was prepping to go into detail about the crazy procedure that was removal of actual human emotions.

"You'd think not, but Dr. Berry found a way." Finn looked at his friend urging him to continue. "My dad said he was always looking for the next discovery, the next way to 'fix' the human imperfections." He took another sip of his coffee before settling back into his seat. "I'm sure you know of her fathers accomplishments right?"

Finn nodded. Who didn't know of the Hiram Berry? Most of the people down here despised him where the C9ners practically worshiped him. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with Rachel?"

Artie tilted his head to the side, his face looked pained. "Her father was a really good man, a nice man. But when he got an idea, he wouldn't rest until that idea came to life. My dad told me that when he figured out how to remove emotions, he wanted to use Rachel as a test subject. Of coarse Rachel's mother Shelby was not letting that happen. Hiram got so mad, and with the power he had with his success, he had her thrown out of C9 when she tried to runaway with Rachel."

Finn never liked the guy in the first place, but hearing about how he treated the people around him, those he loved, made him sick to his stomach. "My dad tried to get him to find a different way to test the theory, but he wouldn't have it. He was positive he could return the emotions, he wanted to do everything his way." Artie took a drink from his mug and continued. "So he did the procedure on Rachel and it ended up working."

"So that's it? She's missing an emotion?" Finn asked still confused and frankly, shocked by what Artie was telling him.

"Not exactly. Dr. Berry knew he could do the procedure, but before he would perform the procedure on any patient, he'd test it…" Finn felt like he was going to be sick. How could someone do that to their own child?

Finn felt rage burn through him as he sat across from Artie, his knee bouncing as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Is that why she doesn't seem to care about anything?"

Artie nodded and finished off his coffee, standing and disposing the mug in the sink. "My dad got fired and thus kicked off of C9 for trying to help her. Dr. Berry couldn't figure out how to undo what he'd done to her…"

"So now you're helping her.." He said more to himself then to Artie. Everything kind of fell into place. The way she acted and reacted to everything seemed so strange to him, but now it all made sense. It's not that she didn't care but that she couldn't. "I want to go."

He looked up at Artie who looked back at him. "Y-you want to come with us?… To C9?" He asked slowly. Finn felt like he was an idiot the way he spoke to him.

"That's what I said." He said pointedly as he stood from the table, pushing his chair back in. "When do we leave?"

Artie stared up at him, his mouth opening and closing. "I- well I was going to wake Rachel up now…" Finn nodded and walked back to his bedroom grabbing his duffel bag from his closet. He tossed it onto his bed and started tossing clothes into the bag. He didn't care what Artie thought, he was going to Cloud Nine whether they liked it or not… Well he should probably ask Rachel since he'd need her help getting there and probably have to stay at her house… yeah he should probably check with her first.

Finn dropped the rest of his things on his bed and turned to leave his room. Yeah he needed to ask Rachel if he could go, he didn't feel right telling her he was going. Grabbing the handle he pulled his door opened to see Rachel standing in front of him, fist raised as if she were going to knock.

"Oh" She said taking a step back as she looked up at him. "Sorry to bother you, but Artie told me you'd like to come to C9 with us…" Finn listened to how blain her voice sounded. It reminded him of when he was in school and a student was asked to read from the book.

They stood there looking at each other for a moment before Finn replied. "Yeah, I was just coming to ask you… I don't want to intrude, but I'd really like to go." Finn said softly, hoping she would let him tag along.

She nodded her head. "We're leaving in forty minutes. Don't be late." And with that she gave a quick nod before turning and walking back towards the living room. Finn smiled as he noticed she was still wearing his hoodie from the night before.

He backed up into his room, kicking his door shut as he moved around his room tossing everything he'd need into his bag. Then a thought hit him. Work. What the hell was he supposed to do about work? "Shit" He said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

He hurried out of his room, and across the hall to Kurt and Blaine's room. He's learned his lesson about barging into their room so he knocked on their door. His knock soon turned into and annoying pound until the door flew open and a very tired and pissed looking Kurt emerged.

"What?" He spit, his eyes squinted still heavy with sleep. Finn thanked God and whoever else that he was the one to answer.

"Kurt. Artie and I are going to be gone for a little while, do you think you can hold down the fort here?" He asked hurriedly. Kurt blinked at him, his scowl still intact. "The rent is already paid so you shouldn't have to worry about that."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wait where are you going? What about work?" Finn closed his eye and groaned.

"Kurt, just answer the damn question." Finn said looking back down to his step brother. He nodded his head, his brow furrowed. "Awesome, thanks man."

He patted him on the shoulder and turned back to his room. "Wait Finn, aren't you going to tell me where you're going?" Finn knew that they were keeping Rachel's identity a secret, but he didn't want to lie. So he didn't he just didn't tell him everything.

"We're going to Rachel's. Artie and I are helping her with something important." Kurt still looked confused as hell, but Finn didn't have time to spell things out for him so he turned back to his room and finished packing his things.

Once Finn was sure he had everything he'd need, he grabbed his jacket and duffel bag and left his room. When he walked into the living room he found Rachel and Artie talking.

"Oh there you are. Are you ready?" Artie asked as he put his backpack on and walked over to him. "We're are just about to leave." Finn nodded and looked towards Rachel, who was looking at him. He smiled at her, but she immediately turned away. "Okay let's do this."

Artie grabbed another bag and headed out of the apartment, Rachel following behind him and Finn right behind her. Once they were outside, the streets were vacant, not a person insight. It was still dark, for the sun hasn't come up yet, a perfect time to leave un noticed.

Rachel lead the way out of the city to where she was transported to earlier. She was talking on what looked like a cell phone, to some one named Hank. Finn let his mind wonder about his Hank guy. _Was he her friend? Boyfriend? That thought was rather unsettling. I mean she let him kiss her and then kissed him back, if she had a boyfriend… Nah, she didn't seem like the cheater type. But then again, she probably wouldn't feel any guilt or anything so maybe she would… _

He was pulled away from his thoughts when they stopped in some field way outside of the city. The sun was now rising and Rachel was still talking into the cellphone thing. Artie looked like a kid who has been told they are going to Disney Land, it made Finn chuckle.

"Okay." Rachel said as she tucked the phone into her backpack and pulled out another devise. "Are you guys ready?" She asked as she typed into the device.

"Yes!" Artie said, his excitement seeping through his words. Rachel looked up at Finn and he nodded before she looked down to the small black box.

She bent down and set it on the ground and backing up slightly. "Okay, so when transporting, you want to stay as calm as you can. You won't lose a limb or anything, but when we get up to C9, if you are freaking out, your landing might be a tad painful."

Finn nodded his head and looked over to Artie who suddenly looked like he was going to piss his pants. "You okay man?" Finn asked patting his shoulder. The color was drained from his face and he just blinked at Finn. "It's alright dude, it'll be over before you know it."

He squeezed his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. When he looked back to Rachel, she was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Looking away quickly she cleared her throat. "Alright. We don't have to hold hands, but we have to be touching." She said, peeking up at him, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked to Artie and nodded towards him.

They all stepped closer and both Finn and Artie draped an arm over the others shoulder. Finn felt a small hand slip into his larger one. He didn't look at her, but he couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her hand in his.

He tightened his hand around hers when she spoke, "Now Hank." And just like that, they were transporting. He had imagined it to be much different then it was. He thought there would be flashes of colors and floating objects… but it was black and then they were there.

He reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand when she pulled it away. He blinked a few times and took in his new surroundings. It looked like they were in what he assumed was her fathers lab. Artie walked in slowly, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Welcome back Ms. Berry." A booming voice came in, scaring Finn and Artie as they stood in the large room.

"Thanks Hank. Hank this is Arthur Abrams, but he goes by Artie." She said looking at his roommate. "And this is his friend and roommate Finn." Their gazes met again and he smiled softly at her.

"Welcome gentleman." Rachel tossed her bag down and walks towards what looks like an elevator.

"This is the lab where you'll be working Artie, but I'll show you around and to your rooms." The doors opened and she walked inside turning back towards them. "Well… are you coming or what?"

Both Finn and Artie, jump and hurry to the elevator. They both stand behind Rachel as the doors shut and the elevator moves up quickly.

Once the doors slid open, she stepped out and began talking. Finn and Artie were too shocked to even move their feet. From what he could see from the elevator, it was like they were in the clouds. Well I guess technically they were, the name Cloud Nine making total sense.

"Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand in the elevator?" Rachel asks, both her voice and expression flat as she stands with her arms crossed over her chest.

Artie is the first of them to move, Finn following behind. He didn't even look at the furniture or the lighting fixtures, all Finn could see was the light blue sky dusted with white fluffy clouds. Every wall that surrounded them was glass, it was amazing.

Finn let his feet take him over to one of the glass walls that over looked Cloud 9. _Woah. _Everything was glass. He could see earth from here, right down through the streets of C9. "This is incredible Rachel." Finn praised, his eyes still dancing over the floating glass city.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." She didn't sound amazed or that she even cared, but Finn had to keep telling himself that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't really care. "Would you guys like a tour?" Rachel asked, her excitement no where to be found. But that was okay, Finn and Artie had enough of that to go around.

"Yes!" Artie practically shouted in a sing song voice making Finn chuckle as they began following Rachel through her glass home.

Rachel pushed open and large black door showing one of the nicest rooms Finn has ever seen. "Artie you can stay in here. This is the closest room to the lab, so you don't have to travel to far." Artie nodded awe struck at his new temporary room. "Finn, if you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Finn nodded slowly, following behind the small brunette as his roommate jumped face first into the plush comforter on the bed.

They walked in silence until they approached a glass elevator. "Wait, were going up?" Finn asked confused. He honestly thought he'd be sleeping on the couch or something like that.

"Yes." Rachel pressed something on the glass wall just before the doors closed and they rose up and up. "I know you like stars and all so I thought you'd want a room with a view."

Despite her dead tone, Finn felt his heart swell that she actually remembered that. That she was actually listening and was allowing him to stay in her home. In a room with a view.

This was the first real time they were actually alone together since what had happened the night before. Well they had a short conversation this morning, but that didn't really count. Finn could feel that pull to her just like he had last night.

That pull that made him kiss her, made him give into the temptations he's had since he walked in on her brushing her teeth.

He can almost feel how soft her lips were against his own and had an urge to taste the sweetness of her kiss. Before he could even look down to her, the doors opened and Rachel was leading the way. He sighed, trying to shake off his urges as he followed her.

It was just a long hallway with two doors on either end. Rachel pushed open the first door and gestures for him to enter. It takes him by surprise that it's dark at first until he takes a step inside to where the lights in the room turned on. His room looks similar to the one Artie is in only his room is bigger and there are different colors.

Finn's curiosity spikes when he couldn't see the clouds like he could everywhere else. "Why is it so dark up here?"

"This is the best part." Rachel murmurs as she claps her hands twice and the thick black curtains that covered the walls were drawn away showing the view Rachel had told him about.

Finn didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. It was amazing and unlike anything he'd ever seen before. All of C9 was kind of extraordinary. If only all the people who occupied it were that way as well.

"This is incredible." Finn said quietly as he walked up to the glass walls. The stars were so much bigger up here. He felt like he was watching some show on the discovery channel, but he wasn't this was real. The colors blended together, bright lights popping out of the darkness.

"And that's not even the best part." Rachel's voice pulls him out of his stupor and he turns around to see her walking into one of the doors. More dim lights flickered on as she entered the room. Finn slowly followed, intrigued to what could be better then what he had just seen.

She was leading him into the bathroom. He didn't know what was so great about a bathroom, but this one was definitely the biggest one he's ever been in. The floor was covered in smooth black quarts floor tiles that sparkled like the space that surrounds them. He trailed his fingertips on the counter that held the sinks, in awe of how amazing a bathroom could be.

After being distracted with the bathroom that was probably half the size of his apartment, he'd lost Rachel. How could you lose someone in a bathroom? The walls were white not glass like the bedroom was which was understandable. Nobody wants to have a bathroom with glass walls. "Rachel?"

He called out, wondering where she could have gone. "Over here." He turned to the right and noticed a doorway. Walking towards where he heard her voice when his eyes went wide.

There she was standing in a large bathtub which was surrounded by glass walls, even the ceiling was glass. It was incredible. "Wow." Finn breathed as he walked closer into the room.

"I know." Rachel replied, turning to wave him over. "Come here, you have to see from here." Her voice was the same as it always was as she lowered herself so she was sitting in the empty bathtub.

Finn did as he was told and joined her in the large tub. "This is a huge bath tub." He commented as he sat down next to her. He looked up and couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across his face.

This was the coolest thing he's ever seen ever. He probably looks like a kid who just walked into Peyton Manning's trophy room, but he doesn't even care. "This is awesome…thanks." He looks down to her to see her looking at him. She looks away quickly and it makes him smile.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "For what?" She says it so quietly he almost misses it. She looking down at her hands, she looks so small sitting in this overly large Jacuzzi tub.

He gestures to the amazing view, the stars that surround them. "For this. For letting me tag along, that was really cool of you."

She looks back up to him, peaking through her long lashes. Her beautiful eyes blinking at him. She nods her head slowly and he has an urge to kiss her again.

His brain was telling him to stay away, but his body was burning with a desire to be near her. To touch her and be touched by her. To kiss her, to be all around her. It was an internal battle that he couldn't quite figure out.

Last night he gave into temptations, kissing Rachel. Coming back to reality, his brain took over and stopped that kiss from turning into anything more… and boy did he want more.

Finn found himself slowly moving closer to her as she still stared at him closely. His eyes flashed down to her lips, to her scar, the one he wanted to kiss the moment he saw it.

Her lips were slightly parted as his gaze stayed focused on her soft pink lips. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips.

Just as he was getting ready to taste her sweet lips again, he both froze. "Do you want some breakfast?" Rachel asked.

Rachel stood up quickly. Stepping out of the tub she turned back to him her eyes cast downward. "Breakfast will be ready in the dining room whenever you're ready." And with that she was gone.

Finn groaned, letting his head fall back against the rim of the bathtub. Rachel was going to kill him.

_i._

Finn hadn't been this full… ever. He'd grown up in a depression, one that never ended, so they never really got to eat like this. They were treated to every kind of fruit you could imagine. Pancakes, waffles, French toast, crepes, all of that with nine different syrup flavors. Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, omelets, just about every breakfast food you could think of, they had sitting on the table.

He and Artie almost fainted at the site of it all. What they would give to eat like that everyday. Did C9er's eat like this for every meal of everyday? If so, they should donate one day's worth of food a month to the people of earth. Maybe he could talk Rachel into doing it… she seemed like someone who'd help… maybe.

He now found himself face down in the most heavenly bed, his stomach full to the brim, and his fatigue settling in. He was about to let sleep take him away, wake him from this dream when he heard singing.

His looked up, one eyebrow arched in suspicion. He knew it wasn't Artie. He's heard Artie sing and his voice is not that high pitched… or girly.

Pulling himself from the fluffy cloud bed, he shuffled out of his enormous bedroom and down the hall where the voice was coming from.

The closer he got, the tighter his chest got, the purer and bell like the voice became. He found himself stopped in front of the only other door on that floor.

He assumed this was Rachel's room, but he wasn't sure. He was about to push open the door when the low bass voice of Hank nearly scared the shit out of him. "Can I help you sir?"

Finn jumped back, clutching his chest as if it'd help slow his pounding heartbeat. "Jesus Hank you scared the shit out of me."

"My apologies sir." Finn leaned his back against the apposing wall and tried to catch his breath. "Was there anything I could help you with?"

Finn listened but the angelic sound had stopped. Letting his head fall back and hit the wall, "No thanks Hank."

In that moment the large black door opened, a freshly showered Rachel standing in front of him. She was wearing small back shorts paired with a bright blue sports bra. Her long brown hair was braided down her back. She looked like a real life Tomb Raider, and her body was insane.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as her door shut slowly behind her. Finn pushed himself off the wall, his eyes still wondering the holy grail that is her body.

"I uh- I heard singing." She froze for a moment before turning on her heel and walking towards the elevator. Even though Finn's mind was yelling at him to go back to his room and take a nap, he followed her. "You're amazing." He said once the glass doors slid closed.

She didn't respond to him yet again making Finn wonder if she was doing it on purpose cause she didn't want him to have heard her. So he continued to follow her until she suddenly turned around, her face scrunched into a scowl. "What?!"

She just about screamed in his face. "I- sorry I was just wondering where you were going.."

"To work out. Next." Her response was short and rather rude. She crossed her small arms over her chest and began tapping her sneaker covered foot.

Finn scuffed and backed up slowly. "Sorry for bothering you." In the back of his mind he knew she couldn't help but act this way but he kind of felt like he was starting to annoy her. Not to mention the fact that every time he's tried talking to her she'd snapped at him or could give a rats ass what he was talking up. It was definitely putting a dent in his ego.

Finn turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, ready to go and get his nap, when her angelic voice stopped him. "Wait, wait…" He stopped, not turning to look back at her. "Sorry. I'm not used to having people here, it's kind of weirding me out a little." He turned and looked at her. She didn't look like she was sorry, but she didn't look like she wasted to kill him either. She turned her body, nodding her head in the direction of the gym. "You wanna join me?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer for she had already turned and walked into a giant room full of exercising equipment after typing in her passcode. "Woah, nice gym." Finn uttered dumbly as he followed behind her into her large work out area.

"Hank." Rachel called out and as if on cue, blaring music started up as she jumped on the treadmill and started running. Though Rachel wasn't the most endowed girl he's ever seen, it was still hard for him not to blatantly stare at her chest as she ran on the exercise machine. "Are you going to join me or what?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his stupor as he nodded and looked down at his clothes.

He was wearing dark blue denim jeans and some worn out tennis shoes. "Hank, can you help him out?" Rachel's voice hollered over the music just before Hank spoke. "Of coarse Ms. Berry. Finn, if you'd check the restrooms to your left you'll find a new pair of clothes. I hope they are to your liking."

Finn nodded and dumbly walked to the bathroom, which of coarse was amazing. What was even more fascinating was how there was a set of exercising clothes sitting on the counter, neatly folded waiting for him. He checked, everything was his size. Quickly, he tossed his ragged clothing to the side and threw on his new outfit and exited the bathroom and hurried to join Rachel on the treadmills.

They warmed up together, no one saying anything to the other. Finn wasn't going to chance pissing her off any more then he already had, which seemed to be a lot. Finn caught himself blatantly staring at her tan sweaty body as she moved around the room. More then a few times did he have to turn the opposite direction or position his towel over himself so she didn't see the things she was doing to him. "You ready?"

She asked him, her breathing a tad labored from punching the bag for a few minutes. "For what?" Finn asked as he focused his eyes on hers. He didn't think he'd ever get over the beauty that was Rachel.

"This." Was all she said before sucker punching him in the stomach, making him hunch over. Grabbing at his mid section, he tried to catch his breath for me hard blow to the stomach.

"What the fuck Rachel?" Finn asked as the pain shot through his body. "What was that for?" He could see Rachel's small form circle around him as he stayed bent over clutching his stomach. Finn really regretted not taking that nap when he had the chance.

"It's called MMA Finn. Have you ever heard of it?" A small bitter smile grew on Finn's lips as he caught on to what she was doing. She was testing him. She wanted to see if he would actually hit a girl, which of coarse he never would.

Slowly standing back up, wincing slightly he was back to his full height. "Yes, I have heard of it… That's why you punched me in the stomach?"He watched closely as she stopped in front of him and shook her head a sneaky smile spreading across her mouth.

"I usually use the dummy to practice, but why use the fake one when I have a real life dummy right here?" She teased, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Finn smiled, letting a small chuckle escape as he stared at the small girl in front of him. "Ha ha. Very funny. I'm not going to fight you though." Finn crossed his arms and refused to put his hands on her… well unless she wanted him to… _NO! Focus Hudson. _

"What? Are you scared a girl half your size can more then likely kick your ass?" She questioned as she began circling him again, like some sort of vulture.

Finn didn't let his eyes follow her as she moved, no matter how badly he wanted to watch her move in those shorts. "Actually no. I'm not going to hit a girl." A cold laugh bubbled up from her chest from behind him.

"Finn it's not 2003 anymore okay? We have a co-ed NFL for Christs sake!" He had never thought about that before, that practically every sport was co-ed these days. That didn't change the fact that he wasn't going to hit a girl, he was raised better then that.

"So.. I don't want to hit you." And that was the truth. Sure she was the most frustrating and confusing girl he'd ever met, but he never wanted to hurt her.

"Finn, it's just practice. You won't hurt me. I promise." Finn finally turned to look down at her as she crossed her arms over her chest again, pushing her small chest up. He licked his lips slightly without even noticing it. "Besides, you're the one who has to worry about getting hurt."

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion just before she pushed him backwards, sticking one of her small legs out behind him, making him loose his footing, tripping him. Once he was flat on his back, a low moan escaped his mouth as pain shot up his back. Rachel quickly got on top of him in the mount position. Her fist was cocked back as if she were getting ready to punch him, her other small hand was on his neck. The blinding smile that graced her stunning face weirdly warmed Finn's heart.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Rachel teased as she leaned over Finn, their faces merely inches apart. "Come on Finn," she whispered, her breath dancing along his lips. "Fight back."

Swallowing hard, he studied her. Wanting so badly to piece her back together, to see what the real Rachel was like. Seeing as Rachel weighed no more then one ten, he easily flipped them over, locking her hands above her head so she couldn't hit his face. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Finn had to really control his urges if he didn't want her to notice his growing arousal. "Why do you want me to fight you so badly?" Finn asked, his face now inches from her's, being in control for the first time since he's met her really.

It was refreshing and the way she was biting her lip lead Finn to believe that she wasn't totally against him being in control either. "I've lived alone for a number of years Finn. I don't go anywhere, have no guests, or friends for that matter. Is it so bad to want to have a real person to practice with?"

That wasn't exactly the answer Finn was hoping for, but it was better then her snapping at him like she did ninety percent of the time. Just before he was about to reply to her, she quickly swung her arms inward, making Finn lose his grip on her wrists. Rachel pushed his chest away from hers and kicked one of her legs over, giving her the momentum to flip them once again. "You don't have any friends?" He asked once he was on his back again.

The stone smile that was gracing her lips slipped away at his question. "Um… no. Having a father like mine brings a lot of false friendships." Her voice sounded angry and her grip on him tightened on his arms as she held him down. He knew if she could feel it, this would make her sad.

Finn nodded his head lightly. "Understandable." She made no moves to hit him or to loosen her grip so he just laid there as she pinned him down from above. He watched her features closely for any clues as to what was going through her mind. Finn watched as she licked her lips, which were parted just slightly, her small scar still adoring her upper lip. He looked up into her eyes, his breath wavering once he saw her looking into his eyes.

After a few intense moments of heated stares, she slowly sat up and let go of Finn's arms, but still sat, her legs straddled across his waist. Her long silky braid draped over her small shoulder as she looked down at him. Not being able to resist anymore and deciding to take the risk, Finn hesitantly moved his hands to her waist. He half expected her to give him a black eye for putting his hands on her, but she didn't do anything. Her eyes never left his as his thumbs started to slowly move, caressing the soft skin of her waist. He felt her skin start to goose bump under his light touches.

She moved her hands to rest on his chest and he stopped, taking that as her sign of wanting him to stop, he moved his hands away from her. "No. Keep going." She said it so quietly, he didn't even hear it over the music that was playing around them. Taking initiative herself, she took his hand in hers and placed it on her hip before slowly closing the gap between them. Just before their lips met, Rachel fisted his t-shirt in her hands, pulling him closer to her.

Finn let out a low groan as he kissed her, his hands gripping her hips tighter and tighter. Her hips slowly moved against his, creating the delicious friction that Finn had been yearning for since he saw her. Her lips tasted sweet and felt soft against his, it was making him light headed. He pulled back slightly, looking to her confused eyes before looking to her scar and leaning forward and gently kissing the pink mark.

He pulled back again and looked back to her eyes. They were the same beautiful eyes he'd been obsessed with, but looking into them now they were different somehow, he couldn't explain it. She must have been getting impatient because she pulled him back against herself, crashing her lips onto his again.

Their kisses went from slow and sensual to quick and frantic as Rachel began tugging Finn's shirt upwards. Obliging, Finn sat up so she could pull off his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, shivers running down his spine when his skin grazed hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging at it.

They sat on the large floor of her gym, making out passionately, Rachel sitting a stride his lap, grinding her hips against his. His fingers dug into her soft skin as they both moaned in unison while their bodies both buzzed with anticipation. Taking yet another risk, Finn slowly moved his hand up to cup her breast, and began massaging it lightly. When she didn't protest and bit down playfully onto his bottom lip as she sucked on it Finn's pants grew even tighter.

"Pardon the interruption Ms. Berry but-" Rachel froze before slowly pulling away, her labored breath dancing across his lips. She did not look happy as her chest rose and fell, her hands still at the nape of his neck, playing with his short hair.

"What is it Hank?" Rachel asked. You could hear the frustration in her voice as she pinched her eyes closed. Finn moved his hand from her chest, feeling awkward touching her there while she was talking to another dude. He rested it on her thigh, squeezing it gently trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Abrham's requests your presence. He thinks he's figured out a way to help you." Finn didn't think she could move any faster then she had, let alone be turned off so quickly. Rachel ran out of the room in a flash as Finn sat there on the floor trying to figure out what just happened. "As for you Mr. Hudson, there are some magazines you might find interesting at this moment in your room if you see them fitting."

Finn groaned and fell back, looking up to the ceiling. Leave it up to Rachel to rock his world and then just leave with out a single world. This was going to be a long trip. Oh and Hank was a total cock block.

_**A/N2:So... What did we think? Make sure to review! xoxo amanda :))**_


End file.
